1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tripod device for holding a camera or the like in a predetermined position.
2. Related Background Art
Generally, in photographing with a camera, a tripod device is utilized as a photographing auxiliary equipment for stabilizing the camera and preventing camera shake.
Conventionally, in such a tripod device, while looking through a finder of the camera, three legs of the tripod device are operated to determine the angle of its pan head with respect to its supporting surface.
Also, a level is provided on a tripod device, and while looking at the level, three legs of the tripod device are operated to determine the angle of its pan head with respect to its supporting surface.
However, in the method wherein while looking through the finder of the camera, the three legs are operated to determine the angle of the pan head with respect to the supporting surface, after the camera is mounted to the pan head of the tripod device, the angle of the pan head is adjusted while looking through the finder. Therefore, it takes a lot of trouble and time to set the tripod device.
Further, in the method wherein while looking at the level, the three legs of the tripod device are operated to determine the angle of the pan head with respect to the supporting surface, it is necessary to ascertain the horizontality of the level with eyes. Therefore, it takes a lot of trouble and time to set the tripod device, the same as above.